


Lion Reunion

by PaperFox19



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Anal Sex, Furry, Licking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Top Tai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Tai wasn’t expecting to see Leomon again, but he wasn’t complaining.
Relationships: Leomon/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Kudos: 15





	Lion Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Lion Reunion

Tai wasn’t expecting to see Leomon again, but he wasn’t complaining.

-x-

It had been many years since he had seen Leomon. The tall anthro lion monster ended up stuck in the human world. He was here to help, and for Tai he was more than welcome. “Leomon needs a place to stay, any takers?”

“I’ll do it.” Tai raised his hand, and Leomon’s gaze fell upon him. The lion digimon had a faint blush on his cheeks. “Follow me big guy.”

Leomon was led away from the group, and they went back to Tai’s apartment. Once they were alone…

“Tai,” he wrapped his arms around the young man. Tai smiled, feeling those big strong arms around him again. The brunette placed a hand on the muscle and felt him up. “I still remember our time together before you left File Island.”

Tai smiled, he remembered back then to.

Flashback…

A younger Tai was getting his cock and balls licked by a very naked Leomon. The larger male was going to town on the boy’s crotch, his fat tongue caressing his balls, lapping at his length, collecting his pre, and nuzzling his tiny patch of pubes.

Tai moaned running his fingers through Leomon’s mane. “Oh man you are so good at this!” he massaged the digimon’s scalp earning purrs of pleasure.

“Let me show you everything, I can do.” he took the boy’s penis in his mouth.

“Ohh yeah, suck it kitty cat.” he rubbed the digimon’s ears and gained more purrs of pleasure. Leomon sucked him, slurping and sucking, while his purrs sent pleasing vibrations through his rod.

As the pre-cum ran over his eagerly lapping tongue, sparks of pleasure shot straight down to his own cock. Leomon reached down and stroked his own weeping length.

“Ahh!” Leomon deep throated Tai’s rod, his nose nuzzling his pubes. “Fuck Leomon I’m cumming!” The muscled digimon doubled his efforts sucking and licking, trying to coax more essence.

Thick ropes of cum pelted the feline digimon’s tongue, and as it was coated Leomon’s eyes rolled up and he came. His cock erupted like a volcano and he made a nice big puddle beneath him.

Tai pulled his still hard cock from Leomon’s lips, the digimon licked them savoring the taste. “You like that big guy?” he nodded his head. “I’m still hard, shall I feed your other hole?”

Leomon growled, he stuck his ass up and gave it a little wiggle, his tail wagging back and forth. Tai moved around and saw his tight pink pucker was twitching, the muscles pulsing and opening up.

Tai brought some fingers to his waiting hole. “Ohh it’s loose, have you played back here before?”

Leomon merely moaned, bucking back and thrusting back onto his fingers. “Please…” Tai removed his fingers and slid his cock between his muscled ass.

“Don’t beg me like that, it makes me so hard.” he rocked his hips, the friction against his tight pucker making him drool.

“Please Tai, fill me with your cock, breed me!” Leomon’s tail wiggled, as he rolled his hips back. The furry tip brushed against Tai’s nipples making him moan.

“As you wish” Tai grinned, and lined up his cock. ‘Bye bye virginity!’ he pushed in, and the two moaned. “Amazing!”

Leomon panted, his tongue hanging out as Tai buried balls deep inside him. His smooth walls hugged his penis and making the brunette moan in bliss. He began to move, the friction making both males hot and bothered.

Tai’s smooth balls smacked against Leomon’s furry ones. The smack sending hot vibrations through his crotch. Leomon’s huge dick bobbed with every thrust.

His huge size made him quite sensitive, and having climaxed once already he was even more sensitive. His penis was twitching like crazy, his pre being whipped about as it bobbed.

“Oh man your ass is so tight!” he squeezed his plump ass, thrusting hard and fast, his hips making a loud smack as they came in contact with his firm rear.

“Your dick feels so good, I’m gonna cum!” Tai was close as well but he wanted his big kitty cat to cum first. He laid across his muscled form, placing kisses along his tail, he reached around and began pinching Leomon’s plump nipples. “Ahhhhh!” Tai’s penis brushed his sweet spot, with the shift in position.

Leomon drooled, seeing stars as he came again, his puddle of cum growing even bigger. Strong arms though they were, after 2 powerful orgasms he collapsed into his own cum.

Tai moaned as his inner walls squeezed his penis, he gave one final thrust into his clenching heat, ramming the digimon’s sweet spot. “Ohhhh cumming!” thick ropes of cum, erupted the tip, each spurt hitting the prostate.

Leomon shuddered as his limp dick had another orgasm, cum pouring out like a flood.

Tai’s dick slipped out, and the digimon rolled over to wrap his arms around Tai. “Are you sure you can’t come with us?”

“No I must stay on File Island, but I wish I could join you.”

“We’ll see each other again.”

“Indeed.”

End Flashback

“I still treasure that memory.” He felt up Leomon’s muscles, and the lion digimon growled happily.

“As do I,” he growled and Tai felt his bulge against him. “You’ve gotten bigger.”

“That bad?” Leomon nuzzled his hair.

“Not at all.” he purred.

“I think we are wearing to many clothes.” They parted so they could strip, didn’t take long for Leomon, going commando and all. Down went the pants and the lion like digimon stood in all his naked glory his fat cock standing proudly.

Tai removed his uniform, giving Leomon an unintentional strip tease. Leomon purred eying his matured form, his scent equally delicious, it made his penis ooze. Down went his pants and boxers and Leomon gasped. “You really have grown,” he dropped to his knees and marveled at the boy’s size.

The manhood had grown in length and girth, the boy’s pubes had grown thick, and his balls…ohh his balls were huge! Pent up with so much delicious cum. Leomon buried his face in his crotch and took a huge whiff.

Leomon’s eyes rolled up. “Grrrrr,” he couldn’t hold back he was so happy he came blowing his load all over Tai’s floor.

“Oh man what a mess!” he scooped up his essence and used it to lube his manhood. “You’d better clean this up kitten, this isn’t the digital world after all.”

Leomon obeyed, licking his semen off the floor, his firm ass up in the air. Leomon felt Tai’s on him and he couldn’t help but smile. Then he felt the boy’s hand on his back, caressing firm back muscles. Leomon arched his back and moaned. “It’s been so long. I may just cum by putting it in!”

His fat cock slid between his muscled ass cheeks. ‘Ohh it’s so much bigger!’ he growled. “Do it please breed my ass, I’ve missed the feeling.”

Tai lined his penis with his twitching hole. The tip kissed his pucker and he pushed in, burying it all in one thrust. The two howled as they came! Leomon pelting the floor in semen, Tai flooding his ass in fresh baby batter.

“Oh Damn!”

“I made another mess,” he turned back and licked Tai’s cheek.

“Yeah you did,” he ruffled the digimon’s mane. “I missed you.”

“I missed you to.” Leomon suddenly got rolled over, twisting around Tai’s dick. He roared and found his back in a puddle of semen.

“This time I want to watch you cum all over yourself, my big sexy kitten.” Tai began to move, his balls smacking Leomon’s firm ass cheeks. Leomon howled in pleasure, his balls and cocks bounced with every thrust. Tai was amazed Leomon’s fat cock was human in shape, but of course he wasn’t an animal he was a monster. He was a man same as Tai, and he was gonna make him cum like any other.

Tai reached forward and grabbed Leomon’s nipples, pinching the perky buds with each thrust. “Ahhh fuck ahh!”

“Cum for me kitten.” Leomon roared, his hips bucking as hot semen erupted and painted his muscled furry body. Leomon looked so sexy covered in cum. Tai kept thrusting into his pulsing heat, the sudden tightness felt like his ass was sucking on him.

He held back, making Leomon cum three more times before he gave in himself. Leomon’s release pelting him and covering his front. The two were covered in hot cum, and Leomon filled to the brim.

Tai kissed him and Leomon kissed back, the larger male purring. “We are such a mess, hahaha!”

Leomon got to work and began licking his cum off Tai’s body, cleaning his face before going lower. Tai chuckled at the rough tongue as cleaned him. “How long can you stay?”

“Forever if you’ll have me.” he looked at him.

“Leomon…I love you.” he blushed, and he showed off his pearly whites.

“Yes, I love you to!”

End


End file.
